Paradox Error
by Azard009
Summary: I know title may be bad so im gonna put a poll soon. When Prof. Oak's machine backfires, Red is sucked into the Anime World of Pokémon. Red now has to survive and try to bring a enemy down to it's knees before his Life Span runs out.
1. Nobel Peace Prize Failure

Author's Note: 2 Chapters will be written in 1 day. That means YOU CAN READ MORE! Anyways, to the story…..

In Pallet Town, The beginning of all trainer's journeys in Kanto begins. But lot's of people find something strange in one particular house. It was Red's house, Normally he would start his day inside instead of going to Indigo Leauge to wait for 23 hours and go back.

10 Weeks Earlier…..

Red was at Prof. Oak's Lab testing Oaks new Dimension Transporter. Oak really should get a Nobel Peace Prize for breaking the laws of physics and ripping the time paradox. "Red, step inside the machine and ill send you to a alternative dimension of this world." The Professor said. Red stepped inside the machine to become the first person to travel to never seen worlds. Prof. Oak was busy clicking buttons. When the next second he pressed enter, Red was sent to the Anime world and then the machine exploded causing Red to stay in the Anime world forever. Until Oak can make another one. Looks like Oak doesn't have a chance to earn the Nobel Peace Prize after all!

Note: Sorry for being this so short, Im getting too lazy and bored. Ill make another chapter soon.


	2. Kanto Insulter

AN: This is the True Chapter 2. Hope fully if you send requests about making more chapter longer. Just for the heck of it. I'm Combining Chapter 2 and the upcoming Chapter 3 Into a whole chapter. I will be doing this for each chapter. My goal is to reach Chapter 52.

A portal throws out Red into Pallet Town. He landed near the house of the stupid, Pokemon Battle obsessed Ash. Obviously Ash was getting ready to go to Unova. And that explains why Professor Oak is wearing his vacation T-Shirt and short. Then a watch popped up on his wrist. It says 2 years, 6 months and 20 days. SURVIVE. There was a button that said invisibility. He pressed it and hopped on the car. Ash went running to the car and hopped in. Now they were ready for departure. When they were at the airport, Red followed them and got a ticket. After 1 hour of waiting, he went into the plane and got a seat. Then another button popped up. It says bring Pokemon. He pressed it and Chose his team from Pokemon HG/SS. While waiting he saw father apart from him was Ash. But then he saw a Town in the distance, and when he got to read the name. It said Nuvema Town. Red said " This must be Unova, a region 2 years after will be hosting the World Championships. " When they got off the plane, Oak said that he's going back to Kanto then wished Ash good luck on his journey. Then after that Red dragged him to the lab to get his Pokedex and Poke Balls. On the way, Ash said to him " Who are you? " Then Red said " My name's Red just think of me as a traveling companion from your home town. " Ash replied back " Okay….. ". When they got to Juniper's Lab Red said " Get in and get your Pokedex and Poke Balls. " And they both got in. When they got inside, they saw a new trainer waiting. When the Professor saw Ash, she said " You must be Ash, the one that Oak talked about. Just wait here and maybe talk with Trip. " When Juniper saw Red, she said are you traveling with him? " Red replied with a simple yes. When Ash got to Trip he said to him " Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town from the Kanto Region! " When Trip heard Kanto Region he said " So your from the Kanto? Nice seeing someone from the boonies here " sarcastically. When Red heard this insult of his home region, he walked up to him reading his fist and kicked Trip in the spot where it hurts. If you guessed it, it's the balls. Then Red shouted at him saying " If you make another insult of my home region, I'll kick you in the balls so hard that I'll give no mercy! " Then Trip said " Boon-ies? " Now Red at his pissed off level which is the most dangerous one in all of the Pokemon Universe and more powerful than a nuke, Mewtwo, Arceus or Mewtwo and Arceus combined. The he kicked Trip in the balls, headbutted, punched him in the face, and did a roundhouse kick to his face. Then Trip said " Mercy….Please " Red gave him mercy and said " Next time, you'll be nothing but a empty shell soon." Then Trip got his starter and everything he needed and screamed like a girl while running. When Red and Ash went out of the lab, and greeted by friendly faces. But soon they were by Blue's laptop. Red could here a voice from the laptop saying " Then he uses his fight money to buy two of every animal on earth. Then he herded them on a boat, and then he beat the crap out of every single one. ( Bonus points if you recognize this! ) Red said " Team Fortress 2 much? " Blue replied " Yes I just li- " Then Blue got interrupted by the voice on the laptop which said " And from that day forward anytime a bunch of animals it's called a zoo! Unless it's a farm! " Red said " Heh, that qute reminds me of something earlier. Then he used all his Poke Money to buy every Kanto insulter on earth. Then he herded them into a lab. And then he beat the crap of every single one of them! " Then Ash greeted Red to them. But Red did not do the same, he took a rocket launcher from TF2 out of thin air and then he shot it at the sky. And then said " UNLESS IT's A FARM! " Then Blue said " Team Fortress 2 much? " Then they walked to their first destination: Striation City.

Omake!

Attention, Red is in the base!

A Team Rocket Soldier said " Red is in the base!" The soldier rushed down for his rocket launcher and helmet and saw the scout. The Scout said " A little help here? " Then from the P.A a voice rang out saying " Protect the briefcase " Then the soldier said " We need to protect the briefcase! " Then the soldier pressed 1,1,1,1. Then the heavy came and knocked down the door . ( I AM TOO LAZY SO WE WILL SKIP TO THE PART WHERE THE SOLDIER KILLS THE SPY.) The Soldier said " It was obvious, he was Red. Any second now, Any second. See Red! No wait that is blood." Then the scout took the knife and did the butterfly knife trick and his disguise wears revealing himself to be Red. Then he said " Right behind you "

The Pokemon Fortress 2 logo comes on and you could hear stabbing noises.

I don't own every thing here. The Soldier, Scout, Spy and Heavy and logo belongs to Valve.

The characters belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.

Remember to read and Review!


End file.
